A wireless communication system can be utilized to provide wireless access to various communication services (e.g., voice, video, data, messaging, content broadcast, etc.) for users of the system. Wireless communication systems can operate according to a variety of network specifications and/or standards, such as, for example, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA). These specifications and/or standards use different modulation techniques, such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Multi-Carrier CDMA (MC-CDMA), Single-Carrier CDMA (SC-CDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA), and so on.
Communication devices (e.g., wireless communication devices), such as mobile phones, electronic tablets, electronic gaming devices, and computers, are increasingly using applications to perform various functions and to communicate information between these communication devices and other communication devices (e.g., other mobile phones, electronic tablets, electronic gaming devices, computers, servers, etc.). An application can reside on a user's communication device, in a cloud, and/or on a server farm, for example.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of wireless communication networks, and is not intended to be exhaustive.